The invention relates to a method of avoiding an excessive engine drag torque in motor vehicles by controlling the amount of fuel supplied to the engine after release of the accelerator pedal.
A device is known from German OS 21 39 230 where the fuel supply to the engine is increased when the speed of the driven wheels is too slow with respect to the vehicle speed when the brakes are not applied. This is to avoid too great a slippage of the driven vehicle wheels and instability of the vehicle.